coven tales- chapter 1
by Wacozaco69
Summary: This is a little project that I've been working on, it features all of your favorite 'demonics' such as werewolves, vampires and many more, It's based on a sort of post-war era in which 'demonics' where hunted down to near extinction by there ancient enemies the 'hunters.' after the war 'demonics' banded together into covens to survive, this is the stories of coven alpha.


As they fled towards the forest, outnumbered and outgunned the cries of their brothers and sisters shattered the silence

Matt stood facing towards the battlefield. Searching through the crowd of fleeing under-wordlers

'Come on we have to keep moving, there's nothing we can do'

'No you don't understand I can't leave her, I have to go back'

'Going back now would be suicide'

'Then maybe that's how it's meant to be, take care of the covenant they need a leader like you especially after everything that's happened'

'I'm not leaving you, I'm with you every step of the way, through thick and thin I'll stand by you no matter what'

'Not this time wizard' came a booming voice from amidst the crowd, it was Keith

'You go, I'll help lover boy over here find her I swear on all that's unholy, besides this is my mess I might as well do something to redeem myself'

'Well I guess this is goodbye, Emitt if I don't make it…"

'You can finish that sentence next time I see you'

As they charged towards the field of battle the survivors thinned out, and in a matter of seconds where all but gone

'she's this way, still alive I can smell her hurry up we don't know how long she'll stay that way'

as the drew closer to the centre of the chaos things seemed dire, the fields surrounding there coven was stricken with bodies and the smell of blood thick in the air. Tonight Aries feasts. Matt was so focused on finding her that he hadn't even notice what was right in front of him, as he looked up his gut twisted. It was a pack of hunters, headed right for them. 'GO HUMAN WE'LL HANDLE THIS' the horde darted forwards Matt lingering mere moments behind, he darted through the flashes of silver and streaks of red dodging the daggers and swords, his mind was set on but one thing, finding her. Then out of the blue as if someone was reading his thoughts there she was, an angle amongst demons. Matt dashed forward but his body couldn't seem to keep up with his mind then in an instant that seemed to last forever a dark figure appeared out of nowhere, it was a rouge hunter. His blade pierced her back, the tip emerged through her sternum as blood trickled from the wound. Her dress turned from a pure white to blood red in an instant. Shock turned to rage in a matter of seconds and before he knew what he was doing he ponced, unarmed and untrained lead only by the burning rage that yearned for freedom. He had him pinned to the ground and he just kept hitting him over and over until he looked down at the reminisce of what used to be a face and at his own blood stained hands, they say that the first kill is the hardest but Matt knew that this wasn't true, it never gets easier. As he rushed to her side he felt as though his heart was about to burst through his chest, the anticipation was agony he looked down at her snow-white skin and into her teal blue eyes, he turned he over and pulled the dagger from her back and almost as soon as he did she reached up and grabbed his face, she pulled him in and they locked lips, her lips where like poison, a sweet sweet poison, he could feel the life draining from his body and he felt as though he was loosing his very soul, yet he couldn't stop. Matt could see his life flashing before his eyes and then nothing, his last thoughts lingered on the warning to which he hadn't listened and Stans words echoed in his head, 'It'll never happen son, she's a siren her thoughts only lie only with her survival, there very being is infectious driving men mad, the more you dwell on her the worse it gets, on all that's holy I emplore you to give up this pointless pursuit, the only place it'll get you is 6 feet under.' Why haden't he listened he was arrogant and knows thanks to that he was dead. Hayley rose, the wound from the dagger nothing more then a thin white scar. Then as if nothing had happened she turned, stepped over his limp body and walked away.


End file.
